A Sitch in Time: The Cutting Room Floor
by whitem
Summary: Something I found after infiltrating Disney. I discovered this on the Cutting Room Floor. (OK, not really, but you know what I mean)
1. Chapter 1

**A Sitch in Time: The Cutting Room Floor**

Disclaimer: Same as I've always said before. I don't own or have any Rights to any of the characters involved. Also, the second part of this (chapter 2) will be posted at the same time as chapter 1, so… Hurray! For no waiting!

 **Chapter 1**

This is something that I found related to the movie "A Sitch in Time" when infiltrating the Disney Cutting Room floor. Yes it will start out sounding quite familiar, but soon you will notice some differences.

…x x x x…

After rescuing Kim and Ron from the Attitude Adjustment Center (OK, Middleton High School), the now adult Tweebs along with Kim and Ron were about to make their escape.

Ron first sees Jim and Tim as they burst through the wall. "Wow, those guys' are buff."

Kim looks over at Rufus 3000 as she hooked a thumb in their direction. "So what's the dealie with them?"

Rufus 3000 raised an eyebrow. "You do not recognize them?"

Jim and Tim Possible then exchanged a 'High Five'. "Hicka Bicka Boo? Hoosha!"

Immediately Kim gasped. "The… Tweebs?"

Jim Possible was the first to speak. "Welcome to the future Big Sis!"

Tim then responded with a chuckle, "More like 'Little Sis'".

Kim couldn't help but look at the large men, realizing they used to be her siblings. "Little brothers are now biiig brothers."

Ron couldn't help but smile at the reunion and remark, "Time travel. It's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts."

As the group started to leave the remains of the high school, Kim started to ask, "I… have some questions about this."

Jim Possible was quick to cut her off. "No time! We gotta jet…" A blue futuristic flying machine smashed through the already weakened wall of the school. "…in the Kiminator Mark XII!"

"Wow…" Kim said in awe at the blue jet that had just smashed through a six inch wall with nary a scratch.

Rufus 3000 then tried to rush everybody along. ""Hurry! The Supreme One will return with greater force!"

As the Kiminator Mar XII rose through the hole that it had created in the wall and ceiling, Jim Possible yelled to everyone, "Everybody! Strap in!"

Tim Possible then finished with a smile, "'Cuz the Kiminator _flies_ , Baby!"

Sure enough, Ron and Rufus weren't even close to being strapped in and quickly found themselves plastered against the aft bulkhead of the ship as it quickly accelerated.

After everyone was situated and the occupants could now walk around the ship, Kim approached her brothers as they sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats. She placed a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Kiminator?"

Tim immediately corrected her. "Kiminator Mark _XII_."

Jim then continued. "We kept fighting about the name."

Tim then finished, "So we named it after you."

"You guys' are so sweet." The red head responded with a smile. "Wait… What about Mom and Dad?"

Jim pointed up towards the full moon. "Up there."

"On the Moon?" His sister asked with astonishment.

Tim responded the only way he could. "Hoosha!"

Jim once again continued in typical Tweeb fashion. "Mom and Dad loved the Great Lunar Migration after the Supreme One turned the Earth in to such a drag."

…Meanwhile, on the Moon…

 _Mr. Dr. Possible entered his Lunar Home. "Hon? I'm home!"_

 _Anne, his wife of many years, responded. "How was the Sea of Tranquility?"_

" _Traffic was terrible." The elder Possible responded._

…x x x x…

Kim looked at her brothers in surprise. "Didn't they even miss me?"

Jim was the first to respond to his sister's question with an almost melancholy look. "Oh yeah, but Dad always said 'With Kimmie gone, I'm glad Jim and Time have taken over the fight."

As he said this, scrolling across the electronic newspaper he had picked up was the headline ' _Kim Possible Missing, Feared Dead'_.

Ron then asked his own burning question. "What about _my_ parents?"

As everyone knows, since Ron's Dad was an Actuary, he could actually work anywhere.

Kim then asked the next logical question, not knowing about the newspaper headline involving her. "OK, so where are we going now?"

"Our Secret Headquarters." Kim's brother Jim said with an unreadable facial expression.

Tim then added, "It's in a remote location where no one ever goes."

Ron took a stab as to where it might be. "Upperton?"

Jim smiled. "Now it's called Shegoton, but yeah, that's the place."

Tim then continued, "There you'll meet our leader."

…x x x x…

After they arrived at the secret headquarters and disembarked from the Kiminator Mark XII, the first person they ran into was a rather large and buffed out Wade Load.

"Kim! Ron! Maaannn am I glad see you guys!"

The red head looked at the rather large black man almost in shock. "Wade?!"

Ron, in typical Ron fashion, replied at seeing his old friend, "We finally get to see you in person! And you're a **giant**!"

Wade smiled and responded in his now baritone voice, "What can I say… I had a growth spurt." He then took his long-time friends and cohorts in villain fighting into a bear hug that engulfed both Kim and Ron.

"Why is everyone in the future so ripped?" Ron was able to croak out from the tight squeeze of his friend.

Kim's former Tech Guru responded, "Fighting an evil dictator will do that to you."

After being released from the hug, Ron looked at all three large men around him. "Fine, but just don't think I'm a puny man, K?" The young blond then took up a karate stance. "I got mad 'fu-skills!"

Wade couldn't help but laugh. "Ron! Don't do that! You crack me up, man!" He then playfully punched Ron in the shoulder, to which the young blonde responded with "He… heh… Ow."

Kim then turned towards her long-time friend and fixer of her gadgets. "So Wade, what's the Sitch? With everyone so big and ripped, Ron and I should look just as awesome as you guys, right? I mean, we get to see our future-selves as well, right?"

Wade sighed and smiled, all while trying to hide a sad look. "It's been too long since I heard you say that, Kim. But as for you and Ron? Well… let me start from here.

Wade then tapped a few keys on a round console situated in the center of their Operations Room, which caused a 3-D image of…

"The Tempus Simia Idol. Shego used it to play the Time Stream. We need it to set everything right."

Kim then extrapolated from her brothers' thought. "Take that away, and Shego's future is history."

"Can't we just break it?" Was Ron's suggestion.

Jim then started to explain, "The chaotic effect of unleashing the Chronal Energies _might_ snap the Time Stream back to normal…"

Then Tim added "It miiight…"

This made their sister more than a little worried. "Might?"

Jim then continued, "Or it might unravel the fabric of Time and Space and destroy the Universe."

"Even Mom and Dad on the moon." Tim finished.

There was a pause between all of them in the room before Kim spoke. "OK, let's just start with getting it away from Shego."

Wade then explained further with a forlorn look to his eyes. "We tried to get in, but every mission ended badly."

Kim in her typical bright fashion responded with "Then we're due!"

All Wade could do was sadly say "Heh… Same old Kim."

Ron then perked up and began looking around the room. "Has anybody seen Rufus?"

…x x x x…

Meanwhile in a subterranean auditorium, Rufus was preparing to address all of his descendants.

Rufus 3000 had but one question for the diminutive Mole Rat… "Rufus Prime… Please share your wisdom…

"Huh?" was the confused response of the smallest in the group.

"What is the meaning of Life?"

After scratching his head and thinking for about a second and half, Rufus knew only one answer… "hmmm… Cheese!"

As the audience of numerous advanced Naked Mole Rats applauded his answer, one member of the group said to another, "You owe me a buck."

…x x x x…

Tim Possible was the twin to continue the narrative while his brother quickly turned his head away, seemingly unable to continue. He punched in a few more keys on the circular console and brought up 3-D animations of their previous attempts.

We've run the scenarios. "First we tried a Ground Assault." The display then showed weapons from Shego's stronghold lashing out at the attacking forces.

"Then our Arial Assault equaled major catastrophe." The display showed advanced weapons firing from Shego's complex, destroying the incoming air assault vehicles, and Kim noticed that Wade and both of her brothers looked away just before a specific plane was destroyed.

Jim seemed to have recovered a bit. "And that's where…"

Tim shook his head, stopping his brother from continuing.

Kim was now getting frustrated at seeing what her brothers were doing. "OK you guys, you may be older than me now that we're in the future, but there is something you're not telling me. Telling **us** ," she finished, looking over at Ron. "So just what is going on… what happened?"

 **To be continued/concluded…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jim Possible took a breath and started, "OK, Kim. Here's what…"

Tim quickly interrupted. "This might pollute the Time-Stream, Bro."

"But Kim deserves to know what happened, as well as Ron. As far as they're concerned, this never happened, so if we **do** get the Time-Stream reset, it won't matter. It will be as if…"

"Nothing happened at all." Tim finished. "So this discussion…"

"May be just a moot point. We just need to..."

"Make sure to win." Tim finished. Both Kim and Ron had been looking back and forth at the twins while they had their discussion, which gave them both a headache.

Both members of Team Possible put a hand on their head and spoke at the same time, "Ughh… Brain pain!" Then, in typical fashion both yelled out, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" As usual, Kim won out by a fraction of a second, making her twin brothers flash matching smiles.

Jim took a breath and started. "It all began when Wade here brought the two of you to our secret aviation base…"

…x x x x…

After the Ground Attack that the rebellion had tried and so easily had their butts handed to them, Kim decided to take charge and take point on the plan to try a an Air Assault. She knew that her brothers were competent fighters, and that it wasn't their leadership skills that caused their previous failure, but Kim just wanted her and Ron to take point on the next attempt.

It was only two weeks since their last try, but they were hoping to take Shego's forces by surprise.

Wade was forced to finish a surprise for Kim early, and now she was about to see what he had come up with.

"OK Kim…" The tech genius started as they walked up to a pair of large hangar-bay doors. "I had already finished up a couple of old Grumman F8F Bearcats that we found in the Middleton Arial Museum, but later I found this beauty that just needed a few basics added… not much, just an overhaul of the engine and a new prop."

Wade then fished into his pocket and pulled out what looked like your basic garage door opener and pressed the button. The doors silently slid open in less than a minute revealing…

Kim stood looking at the plane that sat inside with an open mouth in awe. "I thought you'd like her Kim. It's a U.S. Marine Corps Vought AU-1 Corsair. The paint scheme was your brother's idea."

Both Kim and Ron couldn't help but watch as Jim and Tim pulled the plane out with it's wings still folded up. They dropped the wings, which gave Kim a full view of how the gorgeous ship was painted.

Overall it was a deep blueish-green color with a large stylized KP emblazoned in orange just below the cockpit windows.

"It's… this is for… me?" Wade and her brothers nodded. "But… but I don't know how to fly one of these things."

Wade chuckled. "Heh, that's where one of Drakken's older inventions comes in quite handy. We were able to get a hold of one of his brain machines and were able to re-purpose it for Neural Training."

Ron raised a finger. "Uhh, could you explain what that is? For Kim?"

Once again Wade gave a laugh. "Heh heh… Ron, you are too funny. We can program abilities directly into your brain that equals about 6-months of training. Don't worry, It's perfectly safe."

"What about Ron?" Was Kim's next logical question.

"No way… nuh uhh! You're NOT hooking me up to one of Drakken's contraptions! I don't care if Wade or even Steve Harkins, or whoever that smart guy is said it's safe!"

Tim took a turn at the explanation. "That's cool Ron. We were able to retrofit a Bearcat as a two-seater, so you can ride with either Jim or me. It's not much room, but you could be like a co-pilot and a second set of eyes."

Ron looked at him with a sideways glance. "Wellll… OK."

"Great!" Wade said as he slapped both Kim and Ron on their shoulders as he stood behind them. "Kim, we'll get you into the neural Trainer this evening, and tomorrow morning we can attack."

That night the Neural Training for Kim went without a hitch, and Ron was briefed on what his duties were, as well as how to operate his ejector seat if it was necessary.

…x x x x…

The next morning Jim and Tim fired up the engines of their Bearcats, and Ron was sitting behind Jim in the retrofitted rear-seat. It was a tight fit, but Ron didn't care. He just wanted to help in anyway he could without having his brain messed with.

After the Bearcats rolled out of the large hangar, Kim's plane taxied out under idle power. She dropped the wings, locked them into place, and then keyed her brothers. "All ready to go. Who's taking off first?"

"Let us go first Kim…" Jim replied.

Tim was next on the 'squak-box'. "And then take off a couple of minutes behind me."

Jim continued. "You'll stay behind us the whole way, and then we'll start firing on the building first. You will be hidden initially by our planes, and then we'll peel off, one to the right, the other to the left."

Tim then finished. "Then you will shoot forward and hit them with your wing cannons. Just remember to keep your sights on their main firing turrets, then we'll come back around and keep firing while you shoot up and then flip back over to come in behind us and we'll start the firing run all over again. Got it?"

"So it's a continuous assault. You guys, then me. Got it. But you do realize that Wade already programmed all that into my training last night as well, right?" The red headed heroine turned up her radio as the drone of her engine was making it hard to hear.

"Sorry Kim…" Jim said.

"Just wanted to recap the mission." Finished Tim.

Kim smiled at her brothers and how they kept their 'Tweeb-Speak', even into adulthood.

…x x x x…

After about five minutes of radio silence, Wade came on the radio, speaking to all of them. "OK guys, I'm tracking you on radar, and your looking good. You're about ten minutes out before you start your first run, so get ready to party."

"Party?" Ron said nervously on his own headset. "How is this a party?"

"Just a figure of speech Ron." Kim replied. "Now get your head in the game. Ready when you are, little brothers."

As the twins revved their engines and started to speed up, Kim could see the imposing tower they were about to attack. It wasn't long after that she heard the guns firing from her brothers' planes, and then she heard on the radio, "Bearcat 1, breaking right!" "Bearcat 2 breaking left!"

 _Here we go Kim._ She thought to herself, and keyed her mic. "Possible 1 attacking head on!"

Kim pressed her firing trigger and flames shot out of the wing cannons as they unleashed a storm of lead into the building and the turrets she could see. Kim could tell she must of hit at least one because there was a sizeable explosion.

Wade came on the radio as Kim started her climb and then eventual loop to come in behind her brothers for the second run. "Great job guys! Kim took the left turret out! But be ready… they definitely know we're here."

Jim and Tim sped up and started their second run, guns blazing. Being on the right, Jim's gun took out what they thought was the remaining turret. "Great hit Jim! Ron yelled out. "But I see movement!" He craned his neck around as they peeled off. "Kim! Abort! Abort! A larger turret just came out of the building!"

Kim had already pressed her Corsair forward when she heard Ron's warning, and tried pulling up as quick as she could, but all that did was give their enemy a beautiful shot at the underside of her plane.

The larger turret wasn't firing conventional ammunition. This one lashed out with what appeared to be an energy beam.

"Veer off Kim!" Wade shouted, knowing she was completely out of position. "Veer off!"

The energy beam slammed into Kim's Corsair on the underside of the engine, blowing a large hole on the bottom, completely destroying the power plant that kept her in the air. This caused a cascade effect that doomed both Kim and her plane. The blast hit just as she was starting her loop, so her momentum was immediately killed. This caused the plane to drop like a rock and go in to a dead spin with no chance of re-taking control of the plane.

The other thing that doomed her was that Kim's Corsair was falling upside down, which kept her from safely ejecting.

The last thing heard on Radio COM's before Kim's plane hit the ground was Ron's voice yelling out "KIIIIIMMMMM! NNOOOOOOO!"

…x x x x…

At this point the film I had found on the cutting room floor abruptly ended. I can only assume that this was when the folks at Disney decided this was too much for a Kid's Show, and trashed the idea, opting for something a bit more light-hearted.

I can't speculate what their plans were from that point on if they used this footage, but A Sitch in Time would have definitely been a much different triple-episode of Kim Possible.

I think we can all agree what they decided to do was a lot better than what I had found on the cutting room floor.

The End…

Now ain't I a stinker? **winks** Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
